tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Dragon
White Dragon: Devour the Earth and Spit the Light (白竜 (ホワイト ドラゴン)・地球を貪ると光を吐, Howaito Doragon: Chikyū o Donshoku Ichi) is the second, and most powerful Noble Phantasm of Vortigern, utilizing the full potential of the white dragon blood coursing through his veins, transforming him into the white dragon. The power he recieved is from the white dragon who was fighting the red dragon beneath his fortress, revealed to him by Merlin, which was the reason why his fortress was crumbling. Eventually the fierce red dragon won the battle, but was ridden off with the help of Merlin, sending the beast away, without needing to battle the monster. However, feeling a strong sensation near the carcas of the white dragon, Vortigern drank the white dragon's blood, which has turned him into a "hole in the world", a monster of blackness that no light can penetrate. It is the reason for his incredible power that allowed him to rival the likes of Artoria and Gawain, nearly winning in his war against Britain. Vortigern is capable of utilizing the full capacity of the white dragon's blood, which subsequently exists in his Magic Circuits, twisting and contorting his form, turning him into the monstrous behemoth, described as a "beast of glowing brilliance and oncoming despair", his size is immense, capable of crushing a human under his foot with each, soar the skies with his wings. The quantity of light he is capable of absorbing becomes insurmountable, but still not great enough to completely empty the light of Excalibur, a blade that is arguably that of infinite holiness and light. Most amazingly is his strength, far surpassing that of any Servant, the only ones possibly wishing to come close to giving Vortigern a challenge would those who can possess the strength of a behemoth, and even then, the dragon's scales are almost impenetrable, only blades made specifically for the slaying of demons being capable of harming him with utter ease, while other Noble Phantasms would require all of their power to successfully injure. However, due to being an "impure man turned dragon", Vortigern is incapable of utilizing the dragon's strongest weapon, the Dragon's Breath (ドラゴンブレス, Doragon Buresu), leaving him to purely utilize his physical superiority over everything else. This also denies Vortigern the ability to unleash a chaotic attack like with Darkened Knight, instead being the pinnacle of "light and darkness" fused, his very body creating destruction with its movement and attacks. However, there lies a weakness that every Noble Phantasm meant for combat is capable of taking advantage of, the same spot where Vortigern was stabbed by Artoria and defeated, his chest, and subsequently, his heart. By stabbing through his chest and into his heart, Vortigern does not die, but instead reverts back to his human form, weakened, and an aging old man. It will kill him eventually, as he rapidly ages, dying as times rushes by him, however, his only possibility of being saved is drinking the blood of a dragon once more, returning him back to his younger self, but due to the rarity of dragons in the world, such a thing is considered a miracle. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Noble Phantasms